Never Been in Love
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: James era um jovem bruxo muito talentoso que acreditava em amor acima de tudo – o único problema era que ele nunca havia se apaixonado! [ LilyJames ]


-

**Avisos**

Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling e à Warner Brothers.

Gênero: romance/humor/drama. Casal: Lily Evans x James Potter.

"Cannonball", do Damien Rice, foi a música que ajudou a colocar essa fic pra frente, e que também ajudou a deixá-la cada vez mais triste (minha idéia era fazer uma comédia no início). E não me culpem se a tradução estiver errada, porque ela foi retirada do site de letras de música "Vaga lume".

**Resumo**

James era um jovem bruxo muito talentoso que acreditava em amor acima de tudo – o único problema era que ele nunca havia se apaixonado!

**

* * *

**

**Never Been in Love**

Por Lindsay Lestrange

**

* * *

**

-

-

James prensou Lily contra a parede de pedra do corredor. Ela estava chocada, abrindo e fechando a boca que nem um peixe, mas o moreno apenas sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Parece que eu finalmente consegui pegar você... – Ele sussurrou baixinho, aproximando o rosto do dela.

A ruiva finalmente conseguiu demonstrar alguma reação.

- Me larga, seu idiota! – Ela disse esperneando.

O sorriso dele apenas ampliou-se. – Nada disso, Lily. Esse é o último dia do nosso quinto ano. Logo todos nós estaremos naquele trem voltando pra casa para as férias de verão. E eu prometi a mim mesmo que não sairia desse castelo sem te beijar!

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam em fúria e ela esperneou um pouco mais, entretanto, o aperto de James em volta de seus pulsos era forte demais para ela conseguir se soltar. Ou talvez ela não quisesse tanto assim se afastar dele, afinal, ela podia gritar algo como "Socorro! Um Maroto maníaco de cabelo de porco espinho está querendo me molestar!", mas Lily continuava apenas discutindo com ele num tom razoavelmente baixo.

Talvez fosse por orgulho – ou teimosia – que ela não pedisse ajuda.

E James não estava exatamente interessado em entender aquilo no momento.

- Não me importa o que você promete, Potter, porque eu nunca, ouviu, _nunca _vou te beijar! – Ela fungou. – E não me chame de Lily!

- Mas você não acha que 'nunca' é uma palavra muito forte e um tanto impossível, Lily? – Ele retorquiu charmosamente.

- Não quando se trata de você e beijos na mesma frase, Potter. – Disse fingindo não ter ouvido seu primeiro nome ser pronunciado pelo Maroto.

- Então apenas não diga.

E selou seus lábios nos dela.

-

_Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto em minha boca  
Ainda há um pouco de você amarrada a minha dúvida  
Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer o que está acontecendo_

-

Sirius sabia que James não estava – ou era – o mesmo. Não sabia se gostava ou desgostava da mudança do amigo. Sua única real certeza sobre o assunto era que tudo tinha começado no último dia no quinto ano deles em Hogwarts.

Percebera aquilo quando Evans entrou no Salão Principal para o banquete de adeus aos sétimo-anistas referentes àquele ano batendo os pés no chão tão fortemente que as paredes do castelo pareciam estremecer. Seu rosto já geralmente rosado estava vermelho escarlate e sua expressão era de botar medo até nos sonserinos. Ela sentou-se perto de Alice, que lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido, e recebeu em resposta uma fungada. Evans fez rapidamente seu prato e, em vez de comer a comida, começou a destruí-la.

Sirius encolheu-se um pouco, agarrando o braço de Remus, que apenas lhe sorriu de forma doce. – Lily parece mais nervosa que o normal, não?

O animago limitou-se a balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo, não podendo confiar completamente em sua voz.

- Provavelmente culpa do Pontas... – Murmurou Peter, que estava do outro lado de Remus, e que também assistia horrorizado à ruiva mutilando o frango.

- E você ainda tem alguma dúvida?! – Disse Sirius, sua voz soando levemente esganiçada.

Remus apenas riu, e Almofadinhas se perguntou se ele não tinha real noção do perigo que estavam correndo sentados na mesma mesa que Lily Evans – Módulo Altamente Destrutivo.

- Bom, qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham, podem tirar com o provável causador do atual estado da Lily. – Disse Aluado, apontando para a porta do Grande Salão, de onde surgiu um certo garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

James tinha no rosto uma expressão pensativa e ligeiramente fora de ar. Ele sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória sem dizer coisa nenhuma, e ficou olhando fixamente um ponto no nada durante bastante tempo enquanto seus amigos lhe observavam espantados.

Sirius, que estava sentado do lado do recém-chegado, foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude.

- Ei, Pontas, tudo bem com você, cara? – Perguntou cutucando o braço do amigo.

Mas o moreno não esboçou reação alguma. Remus, Peter e Sirius ainda fizeram algumas outras tentativas de tirá-lo do mundo da lua, mas ele não parecia ouvir ninguém. Depois de um tempo levantou-se de seu lugar e, sem comer ou falar nada, foi para o dormitório.

Aos outros, só restou supor o que havia acontecido entre aqueles dois, porque nenhum deles abriu a boca para contar o que acontecera naquele fatídico dia.

-

_Ainda há um pouco de seu fantasma, sua fraqueza  
Ainda há um pouco de seu rosto que eu não beijei  
Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia  
Que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo_

-

Peter não entendia James. Não naquele sexto ano.

O Maroto que, do ponto de vista de Pettigrew, era o líder deles, agora não queria mais pregar peças contra Snape, nem planejar excursões noturnas pelo castelo, nem mesmo parecia entusiasmado em fazer inocentes passeios à Hogsmeade. Ele ficava a maior parte do tempo quieto, parecendo pensar em algo muito cuidadosamente.

Mas a verdade era que aquele silêncio perturbava Peter.

Porque não havia mais James para defendê-lo das gozações irritantes de Almofadinhas, nem dos longos sermões de Aluado, nem das armações dos sonserinos.

Com o afastamento de Pontas, Peter se sentia sozinho. Ele via Sirius e Remus sempre juntos. Eles estudavam, riam, discutiam. Peter os ouvia fazendo planos para trazer James de volta ao normal. Eles muitas vezes também ficavam por perto, conversavam com ele. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

Não era a mesma coisa porque com quem Peter mais se dava bem era com James. Ele, Peter Pettigrew, ao mesmo tempo em que gostava do jeito calmo de Remus, tinha medo da maldição do amigo, e se irritava com a quantidade de livros que ele lia. Sempre Remus: o bonzinho, o estudioso, o monitor, o protegido.

E Sirius. Peter admirava-o por ser tão popular com as garotas, tão engraçado, tão rico, tão poderoso. O Irresistível Almofadinhas, como ele mesmo de autodenominava. Mas o lado arrogante ao extremo era um lado que Rabicho odiava. Nesse mesmo lado havia as brincadeiras de mau gosto, o orgulho exagerado, os insultos, os fingimentos. Esse lado que ele "ativava" toda vez que se sentia inseguro. E era por isso que Peter não conseguia gostar inteiramente de Sirius – ele odiava o modo como Black mostrava-se tão forte por fora quando era frágil e incerto e ferido por dentro.

Era em James que ele encontrava um equilíbrio para a personalidade de todos. Talvez Remus e Sirius não precisassem do Pontas para serem amigos (afinal, eles eram mais compatíveis, apesar de tão diferentes), mas para unir os quatro, todos os Marotos, James era a chave.

James que era sincero, leal, talentoso, corajoso, cheio de si. James que era tudo o que Peter não era. James que Peter idolatrava. Esse mesmo James que tinha se afastado e que raramente dirigia algumas poucas palavras a ele.

E foi então que Peter sentiu uma pequena ferida de mágoa se formando em seu coração. Uma ferida que, mais tarde, seria aproveitada pelo Lorde das Trevas.

-

_Pedras me ensinaram a voar  
O amor me ensinou a mentir  
A vida me ensinou a morrer  
Assim, não é difícil cair  
Quando você flutua como uma bala de canhão_

-

James sempre acreditara em amor. Sempre. Ele vira amor brilhando nos olhos de seus pais durante toda a sua infância e adolescência, ou seja, sempre houve e haveria aquele sentimento acolhedor para ele nos braços do senhor e senhora Potter.

Com seus amigos não era diferente. Que sentimento se não amor para descrever a relação de irmãos que havia entre ele e Sirius, e a imensa amizade entre ele, Remus e Peter.

Então, era claro que ele acreditava em amor. Mas amor fraterno.

Apesar de todas as garotas com quem saíra, outras tantas com as quais namorara, nenhuma delas parecia ser chegado ao seu coração. Sempre havia a atração, o desejo, mas nunca algo mais profundo, nada que se comparasse com aquele amor que ele conhecia com seus pais e amigos.

E então Lily surgira. Desde sempre notara ela, mas somente no final do terceiro, começo do quarto ano, é que começara a persegui-la. E quanto mais ela o rejeitava e gritava com ele, mas vontade ele sentia de tê-la em seus braços. Mas até então a tratava como um desafio, algo a ser conquistado, como qualquer outra garota que ele seduzia; era como ganhar a Taça das Casas, como vencer uma partida de Quadribol.

Mas ela não fora fácil, não como as outras garotas, a Taça das Casas ou o Quadribol. Ele ficara obcecado, e tivera plena consciência disso, mas não se dera conta de até onde seus sentimentos cresceram, até onde ele permitiu que eles fossem.

E foi somente quando a beijou que a fixa caiu. Afinal, aquele não deveria ter sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, não quando fora apenas um encostar de lábios, sem línguas, e forçado, ainda por cima. Deveria ter sido algo seco e frio e sem sentido. Algo que ele ficaria feliz em jogar na cara dela, mostrando para Lily que ninguém podia resistir a James Potter.

Mas não foi nada disso. Foi maravilhoso, quente e doce. Foi como se estrelas explodissem em cima de sua cabeça, como se planetas colidissem, como se os relógios de todo o mundo tivessem parado por um instante, como se porcos tivessem começado a voar e trocar trombetas e jogar xadrez. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E apesar de rápido – porque a ruiva empurrou-o logo em seguida e saiu correndo –, foram os melhores segundos de sua vida.

Então ele ficou lá, como um idiota, com as bochechas quentes, os olhos arregalados e o coração batendo alucinado. Será que ele tinha finalmente se apaixonado?Seria isso possível?

E ele precisou de meses sozinho e pensando, pensando e pensando para entender que sim, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Lily Evans. Agora só faltava fazer uma coisa: conquista-la.

-

_Ainda há um pouco de sua canção em meu ouvido  
Ainda há um pouco de suas palavras que eu desejo ouvir_

-

- Com quem será? Com quem será? Com quem será que o Pontas vai se casar? – Cantava um bêbado Sirius, segurando uma garrafa de champanhe.

Remus cambaleou para o lado do amigo, e passou um braço por cima dos ombros dele, para conseguir se manter em pé. Quem diria, o responsável monitor Lupin caindo de tanto beber.

- Vai depender, vai depender, vai depender se a Lily vai querer! – Cantou o lobisomem, continuando a música.

Lily riu, sendo abraçada por James. – Eles estão tão bêbados que não notaram que nós _já estamos _casados. E que eles estão na nossa _festa de casamento_.

James riu também, se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo e um bobo alegre ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei!Eu ouvi isso! – Guinchou Sirius. – E nós... – Ele apontou sucessivas vezes para ele e Remus. – É _claro_ que nós sabemos que vocês estão casados!É que agora que vem a parte que nos interessa da música!

- Isso mesmo, isso mesmo... – Disse Aluado, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça para cima e para baixo, quando na verdade ele não tinha a menor idéia do que o animago estava falando.

- Ela aceitou, ela aceitou, tiveram mil filhinhos e nunca mais se separou! – Almofadinhas terminou a música, rindo como um louco.

Já Remus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mil filhinhos?Eu não conhecia essa parte da música... – Ele disse, coçando a cabeça. – E o certo seria "e nunca mais se separaram", porque estamos falando de duas pessoas, portanto, deveria estar no plural.

Sirius estalou a língua, parecendo irritado.

- Eu fiz algumas modificações na música, e tem que ser 'separou', senão não rima com 'aceitou'. – Ele começou a andar, puxando o lobisomem junto com ele. – Vamos lá beber mais ponche, porque, pelo visto, você ainda não está bêbado o bastante!Ainda se lembra de regras de gramática!

James balançou a cabeça, vendo os amigos se arrastarem até a mesa das bebidas. – E Sirius também ainda não está bêbado o bastante. Veja de quantas palavras ele ainda se lembra!Não sei como ele conseguiu falar 'gramática'!

Lily concordou, e deu um beijo no marido.

- Onde está Peter? – Ela perguntou.

Pontas franziu o cenho. – Não sei... Ele só me cumprimentou uma vez e depois sumiu. Que estranho.

A ruiva suspirou, resolvendo esquecer aquilo por enquanto e, assistindo aos convidados conversarem e dançarem animadamente, lembrou-se de algo.

- Ah!Eu esqueci de jogar o buquê!

James, com a ajuda dos outros homens da festa, juntaram as mulheres, ansiosas para conseguirem pegar o arranjo de flores. E quando Lily jogou o buquê, elas saíram desesperadas atrás dele. Marlene foi quem conseguiu pegá-lo e, mesmo que isso tivesse custado-a a destruição de seu penteado e um pedaço de seu vestido, ela sorriu vitoriosamente, lançando um olhar cheio de segundas intenções para Sirius.

Em resposta, ele sorriu charmosamente para ela, mas logo depois caiu desmaiado de tão bêbado, puxando James e Remus para o chão junto com ele.

-

_Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia  
Tão próxima,  
Que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo_

-

Um dia, James acordou com a claridade do Sol batendo em seu rosto. A janela do quarto estava aberta e por ela a luz e o vento entravam. Lily estava debruçada no parapeito da janela, olhando sem realmente ver a paisagem lá fora.

- O que foi, Lily? – Perguntou ele com a voz sonolenta.

Ela sorriu misteriosamente, de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto-a sorrir. Era como se ela soubesse um grande segredo, e que estava prestes a compartilhá-lo com ele.

- Estou grávida.

Então James caiu da cama, tamanho fora seu susto, e bateu a cabeça no chão tão forte que desmaiou e só acordou no outro dia no St. Mungus.

-

_Pedras me ensinaram a voar  
O amor me ensinou a chorar  
Então venha, coragem  
Ensine-me a ser tímido  
Porque não é difícil se apaixonar_

-

Apesar do grande susto que levara no dia em que Lily lhe contara que estava esperando um filho dele, James não podia estar mais feliz. Os noves meses de gestação foram uma época um tanto conturbada, mas definitivamente feliz.

Lily fora aquele tipo de grávida que acordava no meio da madrugada querendo pratos exóticos. Quantas vezes James não tivera que aparatar na América por que ela estava com um desejo incontrolável de tomar a água de coco?E não era qualquer coco que ela queria, era o coco do outro lado do oceano!James estivera com tanto sono naquelas vezes que tivera medo de aparatar e deixar uma parte do corpo para trás.

Mas todas as noites mal dormidas e todos os países que ele conheceu durante apenas alguns minutos enquanto procurava por comida compensaram quando ele viu seu filho. A pele branquinha, a cabeça quase careca e o corpo pequeno extremamente frágil lhe fascinaram, mas não tanto quanto os olhos dele. Harry, como todo recém-nascido, mantivera os olhos fechados na maior parte do tempo, mas quando James carregou-o, o pequeno pareceu ter feito questão de mostrar-lhe seus lindos e grandes olhos verdes.

Sirius, Remus e Peter também estavam no hospital na hora em que James conhecera o filho.

- Ele é perfeito... – Sussurrou o pai, orgulhoso, enquanto carregava o bebê nos braços.

Sirius torceu o nariz. – Pra mim ele parece uma coisinha careca e enrugada.

Remus acotovelou-o por sua falta de tato, e sorriu para James.

- Você tem muita sorte, Pontas. Eu acho que nunca vi um bebê mais bonito. – Disse docemente, enquanto Sirius resmungava "duvido que você tenha visto muitos bebês na vida então". – Já escolheram o nome?

- Harry. O nome dele é Harry.

- É um menino? – Perguntou Sirius, abismado. – Então por que está usando branco?Eu só consigo diferenciar o sexo do bebê pela cor da roupa: azul pra meninos, rosa pra meninas.

Remus balançou a cabeça, desistindo de tentar colocar alguma noção na cabeça de Almofadinhas. Ele sempre seria aquele idiota desbocado, não importava a idade.

James, felizmente, parecia nem ter ouvido o comentário sem graça de Sirius.

- E você, Peter?O que acha do Harry? – Perguntou, mostrando o bebê pra o amigo.

Pettigrew balançou as mãos nervosamente, sem saber o que dizer. Estava muito desconfortável ali e, se não fosse pela insistência dos amigos, nem teria ido.

- Parece um bom filho. – Disse sorrindo hesitantemente.

James também sorriu para ele, mas logo depois voltou a mimar o recém-nascido. Por um momento, Peter sentiu uma dor no peito, pensando se seria realmente certo o que ele faria com seus próprios amigos. Mas logo deixou aquele sentimento de lado, pensando mais em si e em sua própria sobrevivência do que no futuro daquela família.

-

_E eu não quero assustá-la-  
Não é difícil se apaixonar  
E eu não quero perder-  
Não é difícil crescer  
Quando você sabe que simplesmente não sabe_

-

Harry apertou os dedos em volta do buquê de flores que segurava em sua mão antes de solta-lo, para que pudesse cair livremente no chão. Ele sentia seus olhos arderem e um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Harry, você não precisa fazer isso agora... – Disse uma voz feminina, de forma suave, logo atrás dele.

- É, cara. Nós podemos voltar aqui quando você quiser. – Disse, dessa vez, uma voz masculina.

O garoto de cabelos negros suspirou. – Eu já disse, estou bem. Eu _quero_ fazer isso, eu sei que estou pronto. Eu só... É que... Será que vocês poderiam me deixar sozinho um pouco?

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, considerando o pedido do amigo. Apesar de Harry continuar repetindo que estava bem, sua voz angustiada o traía. Ele parecia prestes a ter um ataque de choro, para ser sincero. Mas eles, como os bons amigos que eram, fariam o que o moreno tinha pedido.

- Nós vamos ficar te esperando na saída. Demore o tempo que quiser, ok? – Disse Hermione, para logo depois se afastar, puxando Ron com ela.

Harry suspirou mais uma vez, e voltou a mirar as lápides a sua frente. Eram do mesmo tamanho, simples e sem grandes detalhes no mármore escuro, onde se lia em uma "James Potter" e na outra, "Lily Potter".

A vontade de chorar veio mais forte dessa vez e Harry não pôde segurar; logo consecutivas lágrimas despencavam de seus olhos verdes.

Por que aquilo doía tanto?Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de seus pais, não conheceria nem ao menos seus rostos se não fosse pelas fotos. E mesmo assim a dor era profunda e insuportável. E ele não podia deixar de imaginar como teria sido a vida deles antes de suas mortes.

-

_Não sabe  
Não sabe_

_

* * *

_

_N/A: E **fim**! Acabou muito do nada essa fic, né?Eu sei, mas eu gostei desse jeito, porque o Harry se pergunta como teria sido a vida dos pais deles e a fic conta exatamente isso! Aff, que idiotice, né?_

_Eu geralmente escrevo slash, mas Lily x James é simplesmente muito fofo e eu não resisti!Tive que escrever uma fic com eles. Bom, me desculpem se acaso o Sirius e o Remus ficaram, err, sabe, _próximos_ demais, mas é que eu não consigo escrevê-los de outro jeito. Mas não se preocupem, a fic é totalmente het!_

_E, por favor, **deixem reviews**!Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam!_

_ Lindsay_


End file.
